The invention is based on a coupling housing for a quick-connect coupling for hoses or pipes which contains a first through-hole, wherein the coupling housing features a connection piece for attaching a hose or a pipe and a housing part for receiving a plug-type fitting.
Quick-connect couplings of the pertinent type must fulfill various, sometimes contradictory requirements. They must be able to connect hoses or pipes to one another in a fluid-tight fashion, wherein the diffusion of volatile components of the fluids in the hoses or pipes, e.g., fuel, oil, hydraulic fluid, refrigerant or the like, should also be as low as possible, and always below the applicable limiting values, some of which are stipulated by law. In addition, it should be possible to reliably and easily connect the pipes or hoses to the coupling housing. At the same time, due to the large quantities of quick-connect couplings produced, the manufacturing costs should be as low as possible.
The invention aims to develop a coupling housing for a quick-connect coupling as well as a quick-connect coupling for hoses or pipes with additionally improved properties of use and low total manufacturing costs for the detachable connection of hoses or pipes.
According to the invention, this objective is attained with a coupling housing for a quick-connect coupling for hoses or pipes which contains a housing part for receiving a plug-type fitting and a connection piece for attaching a hose or a pipe and which is characterized by the fact that the connection piece and the housing part are realized in the form of two parts.
Due to this composite structure, the housing part as well as the connection piece can be optimally adapted to the various functions to be fulfilled. Despite an increase in the number of components required for the detachable connection of hoses or pipes, this results in lower total manufacturing costs. In addition, the connection of a hose or a pipe and the connection piece can be optimized without affecting the housing part. This connection may, for example, be realized through clamping, bonding, fusing or the like if the materials of the connection piece and the hose or the pipe feature corresponding properties.
In another embodiment of the invention, the connection piece consists of metal, in particular, steel, so that by clamping the hose or the pipe with the connection piece with the aid of a clamping sleeve, it is possible, for example, to produce a functionally reliable and commercially advantageous connection which can be subjected to high loads.
In one variation, it is proposed that the housing part consists of plastic, in particular, a plastic that is resistant to fuel, oil and/or high temperatures, so that the housing part functions reliably under various conditions and different mediums. The use of plastic makes it possible to integrate various functions into the housing part with comparatively low costs. For example, a locking mechanism for the plug-type fitting may be provided in the housing part.
In another embodiment of the invention, it is proposed that the connection piece and the housing part are connected so that they cannot rotate, they form a positive fit, and/or they are integrated. Due to this measure, there are no relative movements between the housing part and the connection piece, and a fluid-tight and diffusion-tight connection between both components is ensured.
In a further refinement of the invention, it is proposed that the housing part features a first through-hole, that a recess for accommodating a plug-type fitting is provided on the first end of the first through-hole, and that the connection piece is arranged on the second end of the first through-hole. Due to these measures, the plug-type fitting is protected from additional mechanical effects in the coupled state and an overall compact design is achieved.
In one embodiment of the invention, the connection piece is partially arranged in the first through-hole so that the forces which can be transmitted between the flange and the housing part are increased.
In a further refinement of the invention, it is proposed that the connection piece contains a flange on its end that faces the second end of the first through-hole such that a large surface is available for joining the connection piece and the housing part.
In another variation, the flange is arranged in the recess for receiving a plug-type fitting so that the flange and the housing part form a positive fit with one another and the pressure of the fluid in the interior of the housing part does not additionally stress the connection between the flange and the housing part.
In another embodiment of the invention, it is proposed that the flange contains at least one recess, and that the recess interacts with one or more projections of the housing part so that a connection between the connection piece and the housing part is produced that can handle high loads and that at least forms a positive fit and does not rotate.
In another variation of the invention, it is proposed that a connecting ring that forms a positive fit and/or that is integrated with the housing part and the flange is arranged on the side of the flange facing away from the housing part. Due to this measure, the connection between the housing part and the connection piece can be subjected to even higher loads.
In another embodiment of the invention, it is proposed that the housing part contains an opening that is essentially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the through-hole, and that a locking element can be interlocked in the opening, wherein said locking element interlocks with a plug-type fitting received in the receptacle in the interlocked state such that an unintentional separation of the housing part and the plug-type fitting can be easily prevented.